Let's play a game
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: Set in the Is He...Universe. Everyone plays a game.


**A/N: Hi! This is set within the world of my Fic Is He Going To Save Me? Its better if you read that first, but it could probably work as a stand alone. This is all just fun.**

**Top 5 things you should know before reading this fic:**

**5\. I found this on Allyson Jalexa's profile page on (she's super adorable and funny. You should definitely read her fic Dear Fanfiction Supernatural!)**

**4\. This is just because I love the characters and the relationships in this fic world.**

**3\. Kevin and Sarah Lance are dating in case you don't read the other story**

**2\. Charlie is there because I love her and haven't put her in the other one yet.**

**1\. I copied the list a few times to make it easier to see throughout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Work Text:

Dean- I'm so bored guys! Seriously, this is the lamest non-party ever.

Felicity- Well, I know something we could do...

Oliver- Not the thing...?

Felicity only smiles sly in reply. She rises from her spot on the floor between Oliver and Kevin.

Kevin- What thing?

Tommy- What?! I want to do it.

Felicity returns to her spot holding her notebook for Accounting. She flips to a new page and explains the game while pulling up a webpage on her phone.

Felicity- So, yesterday I found this thing on this chick's site. Long story short it's like a fun quiz thing. It says to list your twelve favorite characters in no special order and then answer the scenarios they give you. I think it could be fun if we used our names. It would be like this:

1\. Felicity  
2\. Jo  
3\. Sam  
4\. Kevin  
5\. Dean  
6\. Tommy  
7\. Castiel  
8\. Sarah  
9\. Jet  
10\. Oliver  
11\. Gabriel  
12\. Charlie

Tommy- Good thing you came today, Charlie. (He said nudging her shoulder with his own next to her on the couch)

Dean- (holds his hand to his chest dramatically) Always my hero...

Charlie- My name is Charlie, not Enrique. But you can call me her Majesty.

Sam- Enough clowns. What's the first question?

Felicity- It says: Do you think three is hot? I'm gonna have to go with yes. You are one spiffy dresser Moose.

Dean- Ew.

Sam- Please. We both know I got the looks in this family.

Dean- Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night...

Gabriel- Samsquatch is so hot I need a glass of milk!

Jo- So hot I'm melting like an unlicked ice cream cone!

Gabriel lifted his hand to Jo leaning across the coffee table to do it. She brings their hands together with a thunderous clap. Both are smiling like fools.

Oliver- Has anyone told you guys how weird it is that your fiends? Did you bond over your mutual love of Sam?

Gabriel- Hell yeah. We made a fanclub!

Jo- Becky was treasurer, but we had to kick her out cause she was creepy...

Sam gave a disgusted shutter at hearing his stalker's name. Laughingly Felicity continued.

XXXXX

Felicity- Alright you corn dogs. Next question: What would happen if twelve got one pregnant? Charlie! I told you to use protection!

Charlie- You said you were on the pill!

XXXXX

Question 3: Would seven and two make a good couple?

Dean- No! Seven is mine.

Jo- I'd eat you alive sweet cake. (She threw a wink at Castiel who just had his hands firmly grabbed in Dean's)

Castiel- I think I could handle it. (He winked back at her wagging his eyebrows)

XXXXX

4: Four/Eight or Four/Five?

Dean- Sorry Kev, but you should probably stick with your girlfriend. It'll be hard to get over me...

Tommy- Ha! Hard...

Felicity- (Slaps Tommy's arm) I don't know. Dean and Kevin would look cute together.

Sarah- I agree with Dean.

Castiel- As do I.

Jo- Are you sure? (At everyone's head shake she sighs)

Felicity- No one but us ships Devin...

XXXXX

5: What would happen if seven discovered three and eight were in a relationship?

Castiel- If I discovered that Sam and Sarah were in a relationship I'd probably just walk away...

Gabriel- Wouldn't you get jealous?

Sarah- Exactly! I'm a catch!

Gabriel- I meant jealous that Sammy was taken. Sorry honey.

XXXXX

6: Make a summary of at least twenty words for a six/seven fic

Charlie- While Castiel helped to mend his broken body he never realized that he was also mending Tommy's broken heart one stitch at a time.

Felicity- Holy shit! (She stated wide eyed)

Sarah- I'd read that.

Oliver- What're you doing next term. I may need to buy some papers from you...

XXXXX

1\. Felicity  
2\. Jo  
3\. Sam  
4\. Kevin  
5\. Dean  
6\. Tommy  
7\. Castiel  
8\. Sarah  
9\. Jet  
10\. Oliver  
11\. Gabriel  
12\. Charlie

7: 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 7. 1, heartbroken, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 2.

Felicity- Me and Cas are in a happy relationship -that's totally plausible!- until Jet runs off with Cas. Jet! How could you!? Heartbroken, I have a hot one-night stand with Gabriel (she winks his way) and a brief unhappy affair with Charlie. Sorry Charlie.

Charlie- Just don't tell Han that Mommy's leaving him.

Felicity- I promise! Then I follow Dean's wise advice...

Sam- Yeah. That's always a good idea.

Felicity- ...and find true love with Jo. Huh.

Jo- Good thing we're only blood sisters because of that weird ritual we had last year.

Oliver- Why are you with everyone but me? Number ten gets no action!

XXXXX

8: 5,4,7,1 and 3 are playing truth or dare. 5 asks 7, and 7 says truth. 5 asks who 7 loves and 7 after some prodding from 3, confessed their true loves with 4. 4 does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with three. 7 is heartbroken and seeks comfort in 1, while 3 and 4 run into the sunset together. However, 5 is secretly in love with 1 and becomes so jealous of 7, who after the comfort with 1, becomes in a relationship with 1, and so 5 decides to murder 7 but, is stopped in time by the police officer 9 and is sent to prison, allowing 1 and 7 to continue their relationship.

Gabriel- Felix, Sam, Dean, Kevin and Castiel are playing Truth or Dare. Dean asks Cas who he loves and Sam convinced him to confess. So he says he's in love with Kevin. -bet that's not the answer Dean expected- Kevin doesn't share his affection -ouch-

Kevin- Sorry man.

Gabriel- ...and is in fact in a secret relationship with Sam. Castiel seeks comfort in Felix while Sammy and Kev run off into the sunset. However! Dean is secretly in love with Felix! -gasp!- and becomes so jealous of Castiel, who has started to date Felix after their "comfort" session, that Dean decided to murder Castiel. BUT he's foiled at the eleventh hour by police officer Jet -suspiciously close to the truth- who sends him to prison so that Felix and Castiel can likewise gallop into the sunset.

Felicity- (taps her chin) Yup. Sounds about right... but how does that make Charlie feel?

Charlie- Horrible! Why does my co-queen keep running away from me?!

XXXXX

9: What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?

Felicity- Yeah Kev. Seduce me.

Kevin- I'd...(he trails off looking lost) First I would offer to help you with your homework...

Jo- But not at the library. In your house where there's a bed to spread out on.

Charlie- No, use the library and ravish her in the stacks.

Dean- Exhibitionist?

Charlie- Maybe a little... (She smirks and he returns it)

Oliver- Pretty kinky.

Sam- I don't like exhibitionism.

Gabriel- I could help improve your tastes.

Jo- It's cool Gabe. I got it covered.

Gabriel- Let me know if you need help. I'll try anything once.

Felicity- This got terribly off topic. It went from Kevin seducing me to Gabriel seducing Sam.

Sam- And failing.

XXXXX

10: If you wrote a songfic about 12, what song would you use?

Oliver- Walking on Sunshine.

Dean- Hero.

Charlie- Yes to the first one. No to the second one. Honestly, Enrique, Felicity is sitting right there!

Dean- I know. I almost killed Cas for her. Now I feel so torn!

Jo- Now there's a song I like!

XXXXX

1\. Felicity  
2\. Jo  
3\. Sam  
4\. Kevin  
5\. Dean  
6\. Tommy  
7\. Castiel  
8\. Sarah  
9\. Jet  
10\. Oliver  
11\. Gabriel  
12\. Charlie

11: 6, 3, 4, and 11 are at a bar when 3 makes a drunken confession that 3 is in love with 1. 6 is secretly in love with 3 and plots to abduct 3 to keep 3 away from 1, but is stopped by 4 and 11. However, 6 is so crazed by this point that 6 needs constant watching to make sure 6 doesn't go after 3 again, and 4 and 11 volunteer to do this. As they work together, 4 and 11 develop feelings for each other. They are so distracted by this that 6 escapes and goes on a rampage. Just in time to save 3 and 1 from untimely deaths, 7 magically appears and vanquishes 6 forever.

Tommy- Me, Sam, Kevin, and Gabriel are at a bar when Sam gets wasted confessing his love for Felicity...

Felicity- Maybe I shouldn't have been number one. Too many plots! (Felicity grabs her head between her hands as though it may explode)

Tommy- ...I am secretly in love with Sam and plot to abduct him to keep him away from Felicity...

Sam- And thanks a lot for making me three!

Gabriel- At least Jo and I found new members for our club.

Tommy-... However, Kevin and Gabriel stop me right before I can book it with Sammy. I'm so crazed for lovin' that they volunteer to watch me so Sam can rove free. But they fall in love while keeping guard and end up letting me slip by -that's just bad form guys- where I go on a rampage to destroy Lis and Sam. Suddenly Castiel appears out of air like an angel saving you two and slaying me...

Sarah- I was actually on the edge of my seat right now.

Dean- It was a little too close for comfort. (Instinctively pulls Castiel closer to him)

Sam- Does it feel like everyone wants to kill me or have sex with me, to anyone else?

Oliver- At least it's protected sex. My girlfriend has a lesbian love child.

XXXXX

12: How would 8 react if they found out that 5 and 9 were meeting for a threesome with 2?

Sarah- If I found out that Dean and Jet were having a threesome with Jo I'd probably call Tommy to help me dump the body so I could go undercover and take her place.

Kevin- It's kind of eerie that you said that with a straight face.

Tommy- I'd help you cover up the body. I know a guy.

Dean- You know ME.

Tommy- (grinning) I know him...

XXXXX

13: Six sees 9 naked. His/her reaction?

Tommy- Ew! At first. Actually. I'd hit that.

Jet- Not before I hit your face.

XXXXX

14: Would 12&amp;6 make a good couple?

Charlie- If I was batting for your team I'd run right past home.

Tommy- I could help persuade you?

Charlie- It didn't work on Moose and it doesn't work on me. Sorry Stud.

XXXXX

15: What would you do if you found 1 and 4 in a closet with a rubber ducky?

Oliver- That's actually happened.

Castiel- Tell me your being humorous.

Oliver- I wish. I came home from the gym went to see Lis in her room and they were in her closet with a rubber duck.

Sarah- (looks to her boyfriend) why?

Oliver- Tell them what you told me (he says to his girlfriend who only smiles)

Felicity- Because, (she sing songs) Rubber ducky is the one. He makes bath time so much fun. (And Kevin completes it with the laugh)

XXXXX

16: 3 kills 7, what does 3 say?

Dean- What do you say after you kill Cas?

Sam- "That's what you get for eating my ice cream cone!"

Castiel- I can no longer eat pie or ice cream. I don't know if this relationship is working out (he smirks)

XXXXX

17: Suggest a title for a 8 and 9 fluff story.

Sarah- Beauty and the Bodyguard

Dean- When Grumpy met the Barista

Oliver- How Jet got his groove back

Jet- I will shoot all of you...

XXXXX

18: What would be a good pick up line for 12 to use on 4?

Felicity- If I tell you you have a fine body would you hold it against me?

Kevin- No.

Dean- I've heard sex is a killer. Want to die happy?

Kevin- Gonna have to pass.

Oliver- Don't let me be the one that got away.

Kevin- I'm already gone.

Tommy- Chumps. Watch the master; Your name's Kevin?

Kevin- Yeah...

Tommy- Can I call you Kev?

Kevin- Sure...

Tommy- Can I get your number? No? That's cool, you call me. It's... you should write this down.

Charlie- Please. I've got one that works every time. 12 needs no help. Watch his pants fall right off at my sexual prowess.

Jo- Please enlighten us, Master.

Charlie- (clears throat) I love you like a fat kid loves cake!

Kevin- Yes. My room. Now.

XXXXX

19: 3 finds 4&amp;7 kissing. What would 3 do?

Oliver- What would you do if you saw Cas and Kev making out?

Sam- I'd punch Cas out for cheating on my brother.

Dean- There's my boy! (He ruffles Sam's hair)

XXXXX

20: You find 10 going through your closet. What would you do?

Felicity- Tackle him to the floor. Then when he couldn't get away...

Sam- Gross! This sounds like the beginning of a cheesy porno.

Jo- Shh! It's getting good!

Gabriel- (leaning forward on his hands) Yeah, what're you wearing? (He grunts when Castiel throws a pillow at his head)

XXXXX

21: By the way, I set you up on a date with 2...

Felicity- Ew we're sisters!

Oliver- I'd go.

Felicity- You'd date my sister?

Jo- Ruh-roh. Daphne and Fred are fighting.

Sam- Does that make me Shaggy?

Dean- If the girly hair fits...

Gabriel- I like your hair Shaggy. (In a saucy voice) you make it work!

XXXXX

Well, that was a fun afternoon...


End file.
